Three Short Fics
by Kate Barancik
Summary: Three short fics. MattMohinder. Character death.


Beautiful Disaster

Mohinder knew it would never work. As soon as he had opened his mouth to ask, he knew he would regret. But he just could not get the picture of blood pouring from wounds out of his head. He also knew he couldn't do it by himself. He needed help. So he asked Matt, the only other person he thought could really make the difference.

"Matt!" Molly screamed. It was so loud Mohinder thought he would go deaf. And there was something so awful in the word, the tone of it killed him, made his heart die.

He was wrong. He messed everything up. All he wanted to do was save a friend. Instead, he'd lost one. And, oh God, Molly was crying. Holding Matt and crying with every part of her life, like it would bring him back.

"Why did he do that?" Noah asked. He was still in disbelief. Matt had moved so fast that nobody could stop him. Mohinder had reached, but missed. And that would never leave him. Reaching for Matt and falling just short. Always falling short.

The shot was meant for Noah, they all knew it, they'd all seen the painting. But Mohinder had to ask for help. Matt did the only thing he knew. He was a hero.

"Fix him, Mohinder," Molly sobbed. Tears stained her cheeks, face red. It seemed like she would burst from the shear pain of it. "Please fix him."

It was right in the head. Right where it was supposed to hit Noah. But Matt had to be so damn brave. And, oh God, he couldn't feel anything. Not the movement of his legs, if he was even still standing anymore. He couldn't even feel his heartbeat. There was no flutter, no thump, just a sore, painful ache that tore him apart.

The last thing Matt ever said to Mohinder. It was just before they'd got there. He looked over and smiled, a grin really. It killed him inside to remember the sound of his voice. And it hurt even worse to know that one day he would forget it.

"Forever."

That's what Matt had said. His last words besides the yelling at their mysterious boogeyman. It puzzled Mohinder at the time. Until now. Until right this moment as he knelt over Matt, blood on his hands, Molly shaking and crying. Molly had asked him a question the day before. The answer was interrupted by a phone call. She had just looked up from a drawing she was doing while Matt sat reading the paper and Mohinder was making tea.

"Do you love us?"

There's Always You and Me

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter."

"To who?"

"Molly."

"You do know she lives here, right?"

"Yes, of course I know that. I'm writing it for when she's older."

"In case something happens to you?"

"No. Just for something to have. When she goes to college. Or gets married. Just when she's older."

"What does it say?"

"That's between me and Molly."

"And what about me? Do I get a letter?"

"You're already older."

"Thanks."

"What would I write to you?"

"How proud you are of me and how much you'll miss me, just like you did for Molly."

"I hate it when you do that."

"I know."

"Why would I miss you?"

"Once Molly's gone, I don't need to stay."

"There's always a reason."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"You and me."

"What about us?"

"That's the reason. We keep each other company."

"Why would we do that?"

"I just thought that…"

"…there'd always be you and me."

"Yes. So, is there?"

"Always."

Come Find Me When You've Gone

Mohinder closed his eyes. He was so tired. All he wanted was this moment, this last sense of peace. Molly was sad, of course she was. But she was married and had children of her own. All Mohinder wanted was to be with the one he loved.

"It's okay," Molly said. "Tell him I love him."

He smiled, but didn't look at her. He couldn't or he knew he'd never be able to leave. But he did. It felt like falling. Falling through the building, the ground, the earth. Then it felt like flying, past the sun and moon and stars. And then he stopped.

"Mohinder?"

He shivered and the smile grew bigger. He opened his eyes. And there he was, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. He looked exactly the same as he ever did. Just like the first time Mohinder saw him, just like the last.

"Matt."


End file.
